capcom_vs_snkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu
"Would You Like To Test My Fist?" -Translation to Ryu's Intro with Ken Ryu Hoshi is one of the Main characters from the street fighter series along with being one of capcom's infamous mascots. So far he has appeared in every street fighter game, along with every crossover game involving capcom. Backstory As a very young child, Ryu was orphaned and left with no memories about his parents, and whether they were still alive. He was found and adopted by a man named Gouken who raised Ryu in his secluded dojo and trained Ryu in the ways of his martial arts. Shortly afterwards, Gouken would later train his best friend's spoiled son, Ken Masters. Ken served not only as a sparring partner, but also gave Ryu a friend in the form of a boy his own age. Ryu looked up to Gouken as a father figure, and regards Ken as his best friend and surrogate brother, a relationship which remains to this day. When Ryu was 23 years old,[http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cite [citation needed]] Gouken believed that Ryu was ready to travel the world in order to test and hone his martial skills against the best fighters from around the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken's dojo, and headed to fight in the World Warrior tournament. Appearance Ryu is portrayed as a Japanese man whose basic and most recognizable attire from the Street Fighter II timeline consists of medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, a long, red headband, a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, completely bare feet, and a black martial arts belt. Ryu's first appearance in the original Street Fighter replaced the red headband with a white one and depicted him with bright red hair, gray eyes, and red slippers. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu’s hair became a lighter shade of brown, and he retained the white headband which hearkens back to his appearance in the first Street Fighter. Ryu would not canonically receive his red headband until after a sparring session with Ken during this timeline. In Street Fighter 3, Ryu has black hair, and facial stubble to show his growth in age. Ryu's gi becomes increasingly tattered and aged throughout the game’s timeline, indicating its years of wear and tear. Ryu's most recent appearance in Street Fighter IV has him in his original Street Fighter II outfit. Movelist Capcom Vs. Snk, Capcom Vs. SNK 2, and SvC Chaos Hadoken: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/2/21/Arcade_Button_Punch.png Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/9/9d/Arcade_Stick_QCB.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/e/e5/Arcade_Button_Kick.png Shoryuken: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/1/15/Arcade_Stick_S.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/2/21/Arcade_Button_Punch.png Shinku Haadoken: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/2/21/Arcade_Button_Punch.png Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/9/9d/Arcade_Stick_QCB.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/9/9d/Arcade_Stick_QCB.png + http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/e/e5/Arcade_Button_Kick.png Shin Shoryuken: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png + http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/e/e5/Arcade_Button_Kick.png (Level 3 Max) SNK Rivals Kyo Kusanagi, Ryo Sakazaki Gallery Ryu (CvS1 SNK).png|Ryu In Capcom Vs. SNK 2000 Ryu_(CvS2_CAP).jpg|Ryu's Portrait of the C, A, and P Grooves in CVS2 Ryu_(CvS2_SNK).png|Ryu's S, N, and K Grooves Ryu_(SvCC).png|Ryu As he appears in SVC Chaos Sprites http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/9/94/Ryu-cvs2-stance.gif http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/4/42/Ryu-snk-stand.gif External Links http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu Evil Ryu "My fists want your blood!!" -Evil Ryu's Intro Translation This version of Ryu is using the Satsui No Hado in battle Backstory While defeating a few fighters who are in his way, he encountered Sagat once again. Evil Ryu told Sagat to fight him. Sagat said his name and told him to look at himself as he lost control of his power, and that he is not the same man he wanted to challenge. Evil Ryu, annoyed, told him to shut up and fight. After defeating Sagat, he told him why he didn't fight with all of his strength, to which Sagat responded with "Why should I? You are not the Ryu who left a scar on my chest!" and said a warrior wouldn't allow himself to be tempted by a "cheap trick". After this, he told Ryu that he will wait for his true rival to return and challenge him. Appearance Evil Ryu previously appeared as a palette swap of Ryu wearing a black gi, though the [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_Alpha_series Alpha] series also gives him a black head band. His skin also becomes a slightly darker shade along with his hair. From the [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/SNK_vs._Capcom_series SNK vs. Capcom] series onward, he has been depicted with red pupils, although some games leave his eyes entirely red. Movelist Capcom Vs. Snk, Capcom Vs. SNK 2, and SvC Chaos Hadoken: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/2/21/Arcade_Button_Punch.png Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/9/9d/Arcade_Stick_QCB.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/e/e5/Arcade_Button_Kick.png Shoryuken: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/1/15/Arcade_Stick_S.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/2/21/Arcade_Button_Punch.png Shinku Hadoken: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/2/21/Arcade_Button_Punch.png Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/9/9d/Arcade_Stick_QCB.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/9/9d/Arcade_Stick_QCB.png + http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/e/e5/Arcade_Button_Kick.png Messatsu Goshoryu: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/3/32/Arcade_Stick_QCF.png + http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/capcom-vs-snk/images/e/e5/Arcade_Button_Kick.png Metsu Hadoken: http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/0/03/Arcade_Stick_HCF.png http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/0/03/Arcade_Stick_HCF.png + http://images.wikia.com/capcom-vs-snk/images/2/21/Arcade_Button_Punch.png Category:Males Category:Capcom Charaters